Red ties
by MJ2387
Summary: Lisbon is married,but suddenly things turn around ,Jane is working on her team, but Red John shows up. Bosco is still alive.Jisbon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist**

**This story**** is a Valentines Day reminder, I hope you like it. It goes from present to past, but it will be centered in the present in next chapters.**

Teresa Lisbon was ok with the way things turned up for her. She was looking at the picture frame in front of all her paperwork. It held her husbands photo. Every time Teresa wanted to get out all major crime cases insanity, she held her gaze in Andrews photograph; it made her feel safe, loved and cared for. In no time she found herself going back …..

She had a difficult childhood, but she managed to survive those years relying on her strength, that woman never gave up. No matter what the circumstances were. Lisbon took well care of her brothers as long as they needed to, fighting for them every day against all the abuse that her alcoholic father brought to them and It was that strength that attracted certain boy. When Lisbon was sixteen she met Andrew, he had been her classmate since forever, but obviously none of them noticed that, until a single episode came up. It can be called fate.

Andrew played hockey, he was good at it, but not as much as Lisbon. That fact challenged him to make better what he did eventually, he wanted to be as good as her so he could have the opportunity of hang out with her. It was obvious that he had a crush on the brunette all senior school knew that. Well all but Lisbon. All people knew it was really difficult to get to know her, even teachers complained on her lack of enthusiasm for certain things. She didn't have a group of friends although, she was a very good student, they couldn't complain on that; they justified her loneliness on her mother's death.

So Andrew was a little bit uneasy, he knew it wouldn't be easy to get to know her, but something pushed him along. Somehow he felt that it was his destiny to be with her and he wasn't wrong at all. So the perfect moment (well not exactly perfect for the circumstances) came through. They were at hockey practice, and she fell. It seemed that she collided with one of the players and fell down on the ice; she attempted to concentrate all her weight on one arm coming up with a broken wrist. That weren't exactly good news to the coach, his best player was hurt.

Coach Burns tried to make Teresa go to the hospital, but she refused. He accepted her will only because he loved her like a daughter and knew her fathers condition. Some months ago, the sixteen year old confessed all to him between tears. He had noticed her bruised skin in one of the practices. He asked her what was happening and she explained that he couldn't report it to child services they were going to take her brothers away, and she wouldn't accept losing one more person she loved. Coach Burns came from a dysfunctional family; he was beaten up by his father. He knew the drill. So he made her go to hockey practice every week in that way he would be able to see if she was doing ok. He tried to talk with the father but he was impossible to reach plus Teresa begged him not to do it anymore, she promised to be around enough for him to make sure she was doing fine. And she was keeping her promise.

Andrew didn't know why she didn't want to be treated. He was concerned, so he offered Coach Burns to take her to the school nurse. He accepted it. That was his chance. They were walking through the school corridor when he decided to speak.

"So, Teresa right?"

"Yes"

"I am Andrew……." He was going to say the next word, but she interrupted him.

"Stevens, I know" Their eyes met, and then Andrew was stunned. Her eyes were green and wise. You could see that she had been through a lot, but she was full of life still. Andrew would learn in the future that the thing that kept her going on was the endless love for her brothers and her dead mom.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much" She was used to it, when her fathers rage reached a certain point …She tried to clear her head. She observed Andrew and felt some kind of tenderness. He seemed to be really concerned about her and also he looked rather handsome. Something she hadn't noticed before. He had dark haired, brown eyes and the same height as her, he was just sweet.

They headed the Nurses office, Andrew explained what happened, Teresa was lucky there was a doctor around school. He personally treated her injury in no time. She was relieved she didn't have to convince the nurse not to send her to the hospital. The bad news was that she had to wear a cast for at least a month. That meant, not playing Hockey.

"Damn it!" She hit the wall as soon as the doctor left the nurse room.

"Hey easy, you are going to break another wrist!" Andrew panicked, she looked so frustrated.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled at him, and immediately regret it. It wasn't his fault, he was trying to help. But he wouldn't understand what a broken wrist meant to her. She couldn't play; playing Hockey was the way she tried to deal with certain things, frustration, anger, pain. When she played, they went away. The same thing happened when she played the guitar. Now her hands weren't going to be able to do that either.

"I am sorry, you are just trying to help, it's just that I like to play hockey very much"

"I know what you mean, I understand, I would be out of it too if something like that happened to me" He put one hand over her shoulder; she didn't refuse it, that was a good sign.

"Its only a month, it will pass fast"

"Tell that to Coach Burns, he will be trilled" Teresa tried not to be sarcastic, but it was impossible.

"So sarcasm, I like it"

Both of them chuckled. Andrew was so happy to see her smile, she had a gorgeous smile.

"Can I walk you home? You will need someone to help you with your things"

Teresa was going to say no, but something inside her stopped her attempt, she was tired of being lonely, she wanted a friend.

"Ok, but I need to pick up my brothers."

"Perfect then I will go with you."

That month passed and Andrew and Teresa became best friends, they had classes together. At hockey, she taught him how to improve his playing. He grew as better player as her. At home Andrew helped her with her brothers they liked him very much. Teresa didn't like him to stay around for too long, she wanted him to avoid her father as long as she could. The brunette didn't have a clue of what was happening in Teresa's life when she got home.

Until that day .She was changing for Hockey practice and forgot to put on her shirt below the hockey uniform shirt. She used it to cover the bruises in her arms (whenever she had them). Andrew noticed..

"What's that?"

"I fell"

"It must had been a horrible fall"

"Yes it was." They stared at each other for a while

"Tess come on, Tell me the truth, you know you are incapable of lying"

"Okay, but this is going to change things a bit"

Teresa told everything to him, with every detail she could or remembered. For a sixteen year old, it was too much information but he handled it, he didn't know for sure but he was falling in love with her.

"I will protect you; I will be there for you." She took her hand and started to rub her bruises, in some insane way he wanted to throw the pain away. Not only the physical.

Teresa was shocked by his reaction, she expected him to run away with all that information, but he stayed standing there in front of her. She felt tears dripping out her cheeks. Suddenly out of notice, she felt him around her, hugging her. Now they were beyond friendship and none of them wanted to go backwards.

**Next chapter we will be back to present, this is the prologue. I wanted you to know were Lisbon's husband came from. So back to present .Bosco isn't death, Minnelli is still around and of course Jane its working in Lisbon's team. Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own the mentalist

So after she confessed everything to Andrew, their love for each other grew. When they reached senior year people already saw them as a couple. The fact that made them closer was the death of Teresa's father. He committed suicide when she was about to start senior year and left her alone, well physically because he abandoned them many years ago turning to be an alcoholic. Andrew, as well as his family was close to Teresa and her brothers. They knew perfectly she took care of her brothers and tried to hide the fact that she was still a minor until she turned eighteen. Fortunately it worked and at the age of eighteen she became her brother's legal guardian.

After school ended, Andrew and Teresa went to college, he graduated in education. Teresa graduated in law school; she wanted to be a state agent. She never left California because she had to be with her brothers and also because she was already engaged to Andrew. Her brothers didn't mess up with her decision, they loved Andrew as a brother and his family loved Teresa very much. His mother wanted her in the family since he introduced her as his girlfriend.

When they ended their careers Teresa was hired in the California Bureau of investigation as a State Agent as Andrew started teaching language arts in California State University. They got married right after they started working. Now, after ten years of marriage Teresa was a Senior Agent and Andrew continued teaching now as dean of Education. They were happy; together they went through a lot there was admiration and respect between them, but the fact was they couldn't see each other often lately.

Teresa's new position gave her new responsibilities and she couldn't be around her husband too much, he was ok with that at first, but he missed her a lot lately and she had noticed that. And now the brunette knew she was going to be late, it was Friday and it wasn't fair, but she needed to finish all that paperwork by the next day. It was all because of certain blond man that literally made her crazy, and not exactly in a romantic way. Jane had done one of his "of the books" move and she was paying the consequences for letting him do it.

Teresa had nothing against Jane, he was her friend; she wanted to catch Red John as much as him but now the case belonged to Sam Bosco and they couldn't do anything about it. Jane was frustrated though and she was paying the consequences for that too. Someone at the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Sam.

"Working late"

"As you see"

"Another Jane prank, as I observe"

"You are not wrong" Teresa didn't look up, she hated when Sam pointed the obvious, she knew he didn't like Jane.

"You should go home, I can tell one of my agents to fill it for you , as I see you don't have much left , I know Andrew will be happy to see you come home in a descent hour."

"That's sweet of you, normally I would say no, but Andrew and I are facing a rough patch lately"

"I understand, believe me I have been there with Mandy, it will get better I assure you. You only need to spend more time together. And that starts with leaving the office now."

Sam took Teresa's coat and gave it to her. Ever since he knew the Agent, he admired her with all his heart. It was impossible not to fall for her. She was tough and sweet at the same time and he felt miserable when she was having any kind of problem. He wanted his coworker to be happy even if that meant she could be with the man she loved.

"Ok, thanks Sam, I owe you one"

"You sure do. Goodnight Teresa."He was going out when he remembered

"Oh, Mandy asked me to invite you and Andrew to dinner next week"

"That's so nice of her; tell her that I say yes"

"I will do that"

* * *

Teresa opened the door of her house exhausted and happy she could see her husband earlier for the first time in weeks. As she dropped her gun and badge in the coffee table she suddenly noticed something different. It smelled like pasta. She couldn't avoid smiling. Teresa always teased her husband for his lack of cooking. The only thing he could prepare well was pasta.

She approached the kitchen, and was amused with all the scenery in front of her. Andrew was wearing her cooking apron that at the same time was covered of red sauce stains. The kitchen table was a mess. He knew she hated when things in the house got dirty. What proved that he wasn't expecting her so early, she stood there watching her beloved husband, he was annoyed by the mess but grateful with the fact that he was trying to cook for her as part as surprise.

"Honey"

Andrew turned to face her; he couldn't believe she was early. "Oh Tess you are early, I am sorry about all the mess I will clea.."

She approached placed her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"What is all this about? Something happened?"

"Its nothing, I love you"

"I love you too my dear"

"How was your day?"

"It was terrific, mid terms started today; I got enough time to continue with my novel."

"I am glad" Andrew was writing his first novel, Teresa read pieces of it, and she could tell it was going to be a success.

"I got paperwork"

"I can see Jane messed up again, but it must have been minor damage, you are here early"

"No, Sam offered to complete the paperwork, so I could leave early"

"That's very thoughtful of him" he started kissing her on the chic and then continued to brush his lips with hers, they hugged.

"I think we can eat later" said Andrew

"That's a good idea"

They headed to their room.

**I know is Jane Lisbon story****, it would be I assure you :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist I wish I could :)

It is short. I know, but I will make it up for next one.

They woke up with the bright light that came across the curtains. Teresa sighed. She wanted to continue sleeping. Andrew's arm was wrapped around her hip, and his head was resting in her neck and shoulder. She didn't want to wake him up, his expression was so peaceful. She stayed looking at him for a while and the she found herself kissing his forehead. He opened his eyes

"Hi beautiful, how are you?"

"Tired, it was an exciting night"

"Yes it was, "he was hugging her again kissing the back of her neck

"That made me think, we are ready to have a baby. We have practiced a lot you know..."

"I don't think is a good idea now, we have got a lot of work plus we barely see each other"

"You know there is no perfect moment to have a child, and we can make it work, I can teach fewer hours and we could hire a babysitter. I am sure my mom will be happy to help us, imagine if you have a girl, she would be as gorgeous as you.

Teresa looked at him, by his look she could tell he was toying with the idea for a while now.

"I don't know, I want a baby as much as you but I am afraid to let her or him down, I have a tough job you know"

She saw to much misery everyday, it was impossible not to imagine the worst case scenario

"I know but I will be there with you and for you, we will manage"

She was about to answer when her cell went of

"Lisbon." She didn't change her last name when she got married, it was because she was known as Lisbon at work and changing that would have been difficult to everyone.

"Boss, we got a case". It was Cho

"I will be right there"

Andrew had gotten up already. I will make breakfast,

"Please promise me we will talk about this tonight."

I promise. She kissed him and went to take a shower.

* * *

An hour later Teresa and her team were in front of a Caucasian man mid thirties dead body, it laid in a hotel room. It seemed that he was alone last night so someone had entered the room and killed him. Security cameras went of suspiciously between the hours the murder had taken place.

Lisbon was standing next to Jane, as they heard the forensics statement.

"Someone had sex last night" he said quietly

Lisbon nearly choked on her own saliva.

"Excuse me?"

"You got that love spark in your eyes and also your body language gave you in"

"What I do or not in my love life doesn't concern you"

"I was just pointing up the obvious"

"Well don´t"

"Andrew is a very lucky man, and the worst part is that he indeed deserves you"

"Why are you saying all this things?"

They were interrupted by Van Pelt, Forensics people had just left. They said the man appeared to be food poisoned. They had to interview all the Hotel staff it was going to be a long day. She already needed a second cup of coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist**

They interviewed every single person that had been on call that night at the hotel; it took half a day to do it. Obviously no one new what had happened. The man hadn't asked for room service so nobody got the chance of seeing him that night. They had the statement of one of the housekeeping ladies though; she said she heard screams by the area the victim's room was located by two in the morning. That matched exactly by the time of death statement from the forensics department.

So at least they had something. They went back headquarters to investigate police background of the housekeeper. Jane went with Lisbon; she had the chance to continue the conversation they started earlier.

"So could you explain what do you meant earlier?"

"I said the man could have committed suicide, because of the food poisoning, but I think is more likely that someone did it. He had a struggle with his attacker; the room was messy as you noticed"

"I am not talking about crime scene Jane, and you know it"

"Oh"

"So we are talking about Andrew, I said the guy deserves you because he is obviously madly in love with you and I have noticed that you feel you don't deserve him. I have to tell you Lisbon, you are wrong"

Jane knew Andrew since he joined Lisbon's team. Soon enough they became friends, Andrew was able to minimize the damage when he screwed up with a case taking his wife to understand Jane. He knew what Red John had done to his family.

"How do you know...?"

"You have been miserable this days feeling guilty for the time you spend here and not with him. But he understands, I can tell. So stop punishing yourself and try to accept the fact that you deserve him as much as he deserves you"

"You can be happy with the man you love Lisbon, there is people that are not able to do that, take the poor guy from the hotel as an example"

Teresa couldn't say a word. That man was a psychic; there wasn't way he could know what was happening to her. It was like having her conscience talking in front of her. That was annoying.

I can say by your evil glare that I am right. He smiled.

Why do you have to be like this?

I know I sound annoying but is for a good cause. I can't watch you punish yourself in that way plus Minnelli told me to figure out what was wrong with you. I am just following orders

"That's really funny Jane. Now you want to follow orders, give me a break."

"Thanks for the point of view though, and by the way, you could help a lot if you stay out of trouble, in that way I can get home early you know."

"Oh my dear Lisbon, you had just said Minelli´s exact words, well not exactly he said them in a harsh way but in the end he told me something about getting out of trouble.

Obviously Jane knew that Bosco had told to Minnelli what he did in last case and how much paperwork his actions made Lisbon do. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well I hope you follow that order too. But I have to say I am skeptical."

"Oh you should trust more your coworkers Lisbon. You would look more professional"

"Shut up Jane"

He grinned back at her. He was turning her mood. That was a good sign, she hated seeing her like that doubting herself. The brunette had done so much for him trying to catch red John she almost lost her career for him. He had to do something in reward.

**I stopped here because I didn't find time to do more, I hope I can update soon :) I got a lot of college assignments to be done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own the mentalist

**Well here is chapter 5, at least I could update a little more :) **

The case went on and they were most likely with Jane version. The poor guy had been killed by someone. Van Pelt didn't like the suicidal version, she hated when a person stopped caring about living. Rigsby noticed how those cases affected her. Every time they had a case of suicide he watched her very close. His heart ached when he saw the red head sad for any reason. He loved her so much sometimes he couldn't breathe. They were already in a relationship and Teresa knew about it. She kind of gave them her blessing obviously only if they showed affection to each other out of the office. To agents having a personal relationship was something against rules and regulations and she knew it but she couldn't transfer any of them out of her unit she cared too much for both of them, she couldn't let herself choose one over the other.

Van Pelt and Rigsby were really grateful with their boss; another one would have fired them. They couldn't be luckier.

Jane was pretending to sleep in his couch when he heard Rigsby and Van Pelt approaching , they were discussing the possibility of having a trip on the weekend since no of them were con call that weekend. Jane loved messing with others people life, it made him feel the world around him was still moving around, that he wasn't totally death. Van Pelt and Rigsby interaction remembered him his past life, the one were his wife and Child were around. Life was full of dreams and expectations. Red John turned everything around and now he didn't recognized himself. But he could do something to make it up a little bit though: solving their current case.

They had one lead, the guy's girlfriend. She worked as a secretary in a trade company. Rigsby and Van Pelt had already talked to her and she didn't have an alibi. The fact that made things worst was that she had fought with him the night before the murder. So they were taking her in to interrogation.

Teresa and Jane were inside the interrogation room talking to the woman.

"So Jenny did you kill your boyfriend?"

"I didn't I was her girlfriend, don't you know that?"

"He was on a Hotel because you kicked him out of your house; don't you think it's a little suspicious?" Teresa said.

"He was a cheater! He cheated on me with my best friend, I am sure you would do the same in my place. She said that looking at Teresa.

"We were in a five year relationship, you think everything is ok one day and the next all your life is a lie"

Motive enough to kill him. Jane said

"I didn't kill him; you should be talking to his mistress"

As they left the interrogation room Jane started:

"I don't think she did it, she looked hurt and was telling the truth."

"I am skeptical; I think he should hold her until we talk with the other woman. I will get Cho on that "

"Whatever you say. I think you should let that poor girl go she only wants to forget about everything that happened. "

"I will as soon as I talk with the other woman"

Ok, I will be in my couch if you need me.

"Jane you are not making any effort to solve this case, I know the only thing you want to hear is Red John but there are other crimes that still need our attention."

I agree. I will give you the killer as soon as Cho brings the mistress here

You think it's her?

Its hard to say I will be in my couch

Lisbon groaned and went to her office. At least she had a little time to be alone until Cho got back. She didn't have the time to think about the baby thing. She wanted to be a mom since she got married, but somehow her career issues grew in importance. The idea of having Andrew's child moved her, she loved him and wanted to make him happy, but she was afraid something went wrong with her him or the baby itself. Her mom dying when she was twelve didn't help at all. Teresa's life changed completely, what if something happened to them and they weren't there for their son or daughter? Would she or he cope with it?. She was obviously freaking out. As an Agent she knew there was nothing you could do against the odds, you had to try to make things better someway. The only thing she could do for her child was to protect him, make him or her strong enough to take up life. She was sure Andrew will do the same thing. Besides Andrew´s family and her brothers would be trilled with the idea of having a newborn in their lives. One of her brothers, Peter, was married too; his wife had just had a little girl. Peter kept saying to her that she needed a cousin…………….

Cho entered her office

"Got the mistress boss"

Thanks Cho I will be right there.

Hopefully they will crack the case by the night. In that way she could tell the good news to her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist

Shocked. That's how Lisbon felt when they came out of the interrogation room that day. The killer was indeed the mistress. She had poisoned her lover, after he blackmailed her. The victim was going to tell her husband she was a cheater. He wanted a large amount of money in exchange for his silence; the woman had a lot of money. She preferred killing him and to disappear the hotel's footage. But obviously she didn't count that Patrick Jane was on the case investigation.

"I really don't know how do you do it" Teresa said

"Just perception and patience Lisbon, and also that I know you want to head home soon"

"You are right, she grinned"

"Oh you are smiling this must be good, what are you planning to do?"

I am not telling you anything you will find out eventually. She went to her office

Jane didn't mind knowing or not, he was happy when his boss was excited about something else than work. This time he didn't have a clue about what kept her attention out of the office. He assumed it was because of Andrew. His thoughts were interrupted by Cho

Rigsby is in charged to bring the closed case pizza, so I am sure we are going to eat half of it. You better hurry up.

* * *

Four months passed and Teresa was already pregnant. Andrew was more than exited well, the excitement started with him, continued with his parents and family and ended with her team. The first one throwing her arms over her was Van Pelt, that woman was beyond romantic, she started planning the hole nursery decorations, she didn't listened when Teresa told her that she didn't know the baby's sex yet. The happy couple decided to tell everyone when she reached the eight week of pregnancy. They wanted to make sure the pregnancy was a hundred percent viable before talking to anyone about it. Andrew's mother was stunned. The new grandma couldn't believe his son didn't tell her the good news instantly; he couldn't keep a secret for to long. She knew why though, he loved his wife and accepted her decisions. He wanted the best for her. She was so proud.

But not all was good news, pregnancy symptoms started with tiredness, before Teresa knew she was pregnant she found herself sleeping a lot everywhere. Jane started teasing her because she was starting to fell asleep in the car when they were going to a crime scene. But that was tolerable; she managed to sleep more hours. Andrew suggested, driving her to work. He was a little worried she had an accident on the way home. Teresa hated that idea of course. She was capable of driving, she was pregnant not handicapped. But he didn't listen; the poor guy had to cope already with the idea of her facing criminal's everyday. He definitely won't cope with the idea of his wife falling asleep in oncoming traffic.

Teresa was annoyed, she was late for work, it was the second time in that week. It wasn't exactly because she fell asleep, morning sickness was killing her. What was worst, Andrew was late too, he was a teacher, he definitely couldn't be late. They had an argument because she wanted to drive so he could be early but he was too stubborn and didn't let her. When she entered the bullpen, Jane approached her.

"Hey Lisbon, how is the bug?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your baby, it looks like a bug. You are eight weeks pregnant that means your baby is 1/4 inch long like a little bug" he smiled at her.

"Jane please, I had a hell of a morning. First I throw up my dinner and breakfast. Second my husband is mad at me because I wanted to drive. Third and worst of all: I am not allowed to drink coffee, so if you are wise back off."

"I know it's tough it's all the first three months are about. But it will be better I assure you, besides, you can drink decaff "

" Don't take me wrong I am happy I am having this baby it is just sometimes……."

"It's hard, I know. But fighting with Andrew is not going to solve anything, believe me I have been there."

"Teresa felt guilt in his words. Sometimes she forgot how much he suffered for the death of his family. "

"I know you do"

They were interrupted by Minnelli.

Lisbon In my office now

"Jane! What have you done? I am half an hour late and you already got into trouble!

"Calm down woman, believe it or not this time is not about me. I bet he wants to talk to you about your new condition. "

"Oh that's just great!"

"I see hormones didn't take away your sarcasm."

"Shut up Jane."

* * *

Hi boss, you wanted to see me?

Yes, please sit down.

"I know I already said congratulations, but I just wanted to say I am happy for you and Andrew. Having a kid is something that turns your life around. Especially when you are a cop .That heads to my second point. I am sorry I have to say this but you won't be allowed to do field work for seven months since your condition. I am not saying you are not doing your job though, you will but only in headquarters."

"Please don't be mad, it's the rules I am following. I have to say I would do the same thing if they weren't there, you are like a daughter to me you know that"

"I understand your position boss and I saw this coming also. I am not mad, just scared. So many things are changing so fast I am having trouble catching up."

"You will catch up Teresa and I bet you will be a wonderful mom. Take this as a vacation you will be more relaxed."

"Relaxed?"

"With Jane in my team? That's not happening", she left.

Minnelli could avoid a smile

**Thanks for reading .****Please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist.

Here is chapter 7, I will update soon. Next chapter: Red John's case kicks in. **eblonde** thanks for the wonderful review :)

Jane stared at Teresa outside her office. He was concerned about his boss, her mood didn't change in all day it wasn't doing her any good. He knew what she needed though, she needed to see Andrew and solve the problems they had. In some way he didn't want Teresa to make the same mistakes he did in the past, when his wife and daughter were alive. Life was too short to make those silly mistakes. His entire world turned upside down and all because his excessive ambition.

If Andrew didn't show up to pick her up he would call him, they will be ok, he will make sure it happened that way. To his surprise he saw Bosco approaching, he held a case file, he looked serious, he always looked like that but this time it was because of a big case. Obviously Jane knew it was Red Johns case, what surprised him the most was that he was walking directly to Teresa's office, maybe her unit was again called to work on the case. As much as he wanted the case back, he was worried; this wasn't the best time for Lisbon to be in charged of the investigation besides one of Red John's friends had tried to kill her once.

To Jane's relief, Andrew came through the elevator, he looked exhausted, he had a hell of a day too. Sam saw Andrew before entering to Lisbon´s office, he stopped to say hi.

"Andrew, how are you? I am sure you are here for Teresa."

"Hey Sam, you are right, I am fine. Mandy is still keeping you in that diet doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does, I have no choice. Teresa is keeping an eye on me here, she told Mandy she would."

"I know, she told me. And believe me you don't want to contradict a pregnant woman"

"Bosco laughed, I see you are having a hard time, but you two will adjust I am sure"

It was weird how the two men knew so much about the same woman. They both loved and worshiped her in their own way. Suddenly, for Bosco´s unpleasantness, Jane appeared.

Sam, Andrew how are you?

Hi Jane, they said in unison

Sam wanted him away; he hated Jane and his "off the books" methods, and also he abhorred the idea of him working with Teresa, he knew he would make a mess in some point and that will harm her professionally.

"I am sure you are here for Teresa, I think you should go and see her; she's not feeling very well." Said Jane

He obviously lied.

"What do you mean?" Andrew said in a frantic voice

"Oh don't panic, she is ok, she is having a headache that's all."

Jane could tell Bosco was concerned enough to decide not telling her about Red John's case. Jane felt his mission was accomplished

"Andrew, you should take her home" said Bosco

"Good luck with that "said Jane to himself

"Yes I will, it was nice to see you guys, have a good night"

Jane turned to Sam before he walked off.

"Sam I know that file belongs to Red Johns case, you can tell me about it "

"I wont Jane, this is confidential information, It doesn't concern you plus, is not about Red John."

"Liar"

"Jackass"

"I can be useful, you know"

"Get lost"

Jane knew he could sneak on Bosco´s office and read if something was knew in Red John´s case , but he loved teasing Sam too much to let that opportunity pass.

* * *

Andrew entered Teresa's office.

Lights were off the only light source came from her desk lamp. He didn't to be Jane to confirm she had a headache. The brunette didn't notice his entrance, she was about to fall asleep in front of her desk .Her head was resting in the back of her chair and her hands were clasped over her stomach. Ever since Teresa knew she was pregnant, she adopted the habit of rubbing her belly while she was resting. She wanted the baby to feel her.

Andrew didn't want to pull her from her sleep, but he had to she was in an uncomfortable position and they needed to talk about that morning incident. He needed to tell her how he felt. He softly kissed her forehead and whispered sweet thing through her ear.

Suddenly Teresa opened her eyes, she had been at sleep for half an hour, at least she didn't feel the headache but she was certainly tired, all her body ached for the position she had been sleeping in. She winced and noticed her husband's concerned brown eyes.

"Hey," she said in a sweet voice.

"When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago, Jane told me you had a headache"

"Yes but it's gone now, it has been a tough day, Minnelli told me I am not supposed to leave CBI headquarters to do field work until I give birth."

Andrew couldn't help it, he was relieved Minelli made that decision, but he couldn't say that to his wife otherwise she would shoot him in that exact moment. So he came with another response.

"I am sorry honey, but time will pass, in a blink of an eye you will find yourself with a crying baby in your arms and tears in your eyes." He said that stroking her hair, it helped to ease the pain. By her relieved expression he knew the headache hadn't gone.

"Andrew we need to talk "Teresa said with a weak voice, she wanted the fight to be over.

"About this morning…"

"I don't care about what happened this morning, I had thought about it all day and I think you are right, I shouldn't be this concerned about the situation, but I am new at this." Andrew said

"I am too you know, plus I am the one carrying the baby, don't you think I am scared? But I am a cop you know I know how to defend myself I will if I have to."

"I know, but I want to take care of both of you so here is my proposal: You drive in the mornings and I pick you up at nights."

"It's a deal." Teresa smiled at him; they hugged for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist**

**I am**** sorry I took so long to update. Next one will be up soon. :)**

Three weeks passed and things went on in a normal way. The tension between Teresa and Andrew was gone. Teresa was relieved there was no more morning sickness or tiredness as she entered the second trimester. But the best of all was she was allowed to drink caffeine once a month. But not all was flowers and rainbows. They had a new Red John case, at first, Teresa thought there was nothing they could do to help with the investigation because the case belonged to Bosco's team. Bosco had told Teresa he was following a guy that appeared to be connected with Chief Hardy (Red Johns complice in a kidnapping case). She tried to hide that fact from Jane; there was no certainty that man was Red John. But as always the psychopath acted too fast and they couldn't stop him, he killed again. Minnelli was forced to include the consultant in the investigation because the victim was murdered the exact same way as Jane's wife. Her nails were painted with her own blood and she was married. Her husband found her death in their living room with the bloody simile above her.

Minnelli was forced to wake up Lisbon and her team the night the murder was reported, she didn't understand why her phone had went of at three in the morning, they didn't have any open case to worry about as Red John's case didn't belong to them. She was forced to get up and reach for the damn beeping machine, waking up her husband in the process.

"Lisbon"

"Teresa I need you in the office now"

"Boss, Its something wrong, Is someone hurt?"

"Nobody is hurt, just get here ok?"

"Be right there"

Andrew watched his wife as she came in and out of her dresser. Her belly was getting bigger and her work clothes didn't fit anymore.

"He didn't tell you what was about?"Andrew asked

"No"

"It must be serious then"

"I guess" Teresa finally found something, it wasn't exactly a work outfit; she needed to buy new clothes. She could imagine Andrews's concerned face without facing him. He was sitting in the bed watching her; she approached and kissed him in the forehead

"Dont' worry, I won't leave CBI "

Ever since her pregnancy started to show up everyone made sure she did as less effort as possible. She was happy to see her team took care of her. Last time they had been to a crime scene without Teresa, Jane convinced them to go and buy her donuts; he knew she was mad because she had to stay at the office since the crime place wasn't secure enough for his boss to be. She almost cried when he offered her a chocolate donut he obviously didn't mention that to the team. Van Pelt was secretly picking up clothes for the baby; she couldn't wait to learn if it was a boy or a girl since she was going to be the godmother. Teresa agreed with Andrew, since he didn't have any brothers and sisters so they picked Van Pelt and one of her brothers to be godparents.

"At least let me drive"

"Don't start again please you need to sleep, you know CBI is not that far away"

"Please call me when you get there"

"I will"

She came on CBI headquarters realising she hadn't eaten breakfast. She walked in Minelli´s office; Jane and Bosco were there too.

"Boss, Bosco, Jane What's up"

Bosco sat up and gave her his chair,

As she sat down Minnelli talked.

As you know we have a Red John case, things in the investigation are working well for us, we are following a man that seems to be Red John or has a connection with him. The guy appears to be close to his last victim. He was seen by the neighbours near the victim's house the night of the murder.

Why didn't you bring him in?

He disappeared; we are trying to find him

"That is why I called you; I need your team to work with Bosco. I know Red Johns case doesn't belong to you anymore but he is a serial killer and we all need to make an effort to take him down, besides I know you have been discussing with Sam about the case"

"And she didn't tell me anything, Lisbon I thought you trusted me." Jane said, sounding melodramatic

"Nobody trusts you Jane; you are a sick, irresponsible lunatic. You are not an agent, Lisbon has obligation to discuss anything with you". Answered Bosco raising his voice

"Just stop! Both of you It is four am in the morning, its too early for you two to start fighting. We need to get the teams together now."

"Thank you Lisbon, as you see I need you to prevent these men killing each other during the investigation. I am not saying you can go and do field work."

"I won't Boss"

"We are done, you can go"

The two agents and consultant walked out the door

"I will call the rest of the team, Sam please do the same with yours, we can get together in half an hour.

"Will if you eat"

"Don't worry Sam, I already brought breakfast "

"I am not talking to you"

Oh my god Jane, what am I going to do with you! Let's go

"See you later Sam" Jane smiled at him

Sam wanted to shoot Jane of course, but he couldn't. He knew his perception was useful for the investigation. But he would hardly contain himself to do it with the events that were coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist

Both teams arrived to headquarters Teresa and Bosco started delegating missions. Teresa's team was in charged of questioning again all the neighbours especially the one who stated that he saw the suspect. The other team was going to investigate the suspect's background and identity when the neighbours came out with some possible description of the guy.

Jane was sent with the rest of the team, his boss didn't want him and the other senior agent arguing anymore at least until noon.

Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby and Jane were in the van. The team was puzzled, they knew Jane changed too much during Red John cases, but there was a difference with this one. He did argue with Bosco but he didn't acted crazy trying to take over the case like he did in the past. They supposed he was trying to give Teresa a break, because of her condition, but it wasn't only that he was protecting her in some way or another. They noticed he was always making sure she ate at proper hours and had enough rest. Just in that moment Van Pelt noticed his thoughts were far away

"Jane?"

"Are you ok?"

Jane tried to come back from his thoughts; it took him several minutes to remember he was in the van with the rest of his team except from his boss. The consultant had a bad feeling about this, this wasn't red John, he never made things so easy for them, he was worried about Hardy, someone must had known how he died, he tried to kill Teresa for arresting him months ago. Maybe Red John was helping someone, their suspect to take revenge, But why did he kill that poor woman?

"Uh, yeah, just thinking about the case"

"Any thoughts?"

"Nothing yet"

"I hope we find something questioning the neighbours, I hate Red John cases, that poor woman. His husband was devastated when he found out." Van Pelt said

"I think he wanted me to remember how I let him destroy my family, but there is something more, chief hardy's friend. We need his ID as fast as possible"

"Bosco is taking care of that, but we need to ." Said Cho

We are here, said Rigsby

They took separate groups Jane and Rigsby questioned the old lady that said she saw the suspect the night of the crime. She described him to well for Jane's taste, considering she saw him late at night.

"You describe him too well and you only saw him once" Rigsby said to the woman

"I have seen him more than once sir, he came in and out that girl's house, I never said a word because she was married, besides, nobody will hear an old lady like me"

"Would you please come with us to take a drawing sketch of the suspect?"

"Yes of course, but I have to be here early, I need to feed my cats"

Back at the CBI there was a match, the guy that they were following was the same guy the old lady described he was connected to the murder. With the drawing in hand they knew who the guy was, Chief Hardy's brother.

He appeared to be out of the country, he obviously was. He knew they were following him, Red John helped him. Their hands were tied. They could do anything until the police figured out were he was.

Teresa and Andrew were supposed to dine with the Boscos but with the latest news the two agents had to stay in the office. At least the victim's husband knew who murdered his wife. The man posed as a gardener that painted landscapes. He had been inside the house several times and not necessarily wearing working clothes, that's why the old lady suspected the victim to be in an affair. He responded to the name of Mark Hardy. He didn't change his name; he wanted them to know he was up to something.

They decided to leave the investigation for the next day.

Bosco was in Teresa's office cheeking up Hardy's background, he didn't want to leave for the day

"Sam, there is nothing we can do over this case today, you should go home. I am sure Mandy want someone to taste the meal we were going to enjoy"

I need to check up this first

"Then let me return the favour, I will do it"

"You shouldn't "

"I should, if you don't let me do this I will go crazy. I have been doing paperwork all month. Let me investigate a little. At least here in the office"

"Sam laughed, you can't help yourself"

"No I can't, so it's that a yes?"

"Ok, but don't stay too long, it's late."

"I won't"

Teresa watched outside her office, everyone was gone the only one staying was Jane; he was sleeping or pretending to sleep in his couch.

An hour passed and she was startled by someone, she looked from the papers and saw him, she could tell it was chief hardy's brother. She automatically searched for her gun thankfully it was by her side.

"You recognise me"

"I am glad you did"

"This will make things easier"

"Mark, you should take your time and think things through."

Oh I had thought about it very much, don't worry, your friend wont wake up this is a silent weapon. He took out a gun from his jacket. At the same time she saw Andrew entering her office, Mark saw him too.

"Oh look who came to visit, you will die together "

"Teresa!"

"Andrew I need you to stay calm and step behind me"

"But"

"NOW!"

"He did as she told him, grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him"

"Oh that's so sweet, but it won't stop me, you killed my brother I will make justice"

"I didn't kill him, and you shouldn't waste your life killing us, we can solve this easily."

Mark didn't listen to her; instead he hit her with his gun and let her fall unconscious hitting herself with the corner of the table. Andrew leaned over her trying to know if she was awake

"Now you will see how it is to lose someone"

He looked at Andrew and shoot him twice.

Andrews's death body fell over Teresa's injured one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mentalist

**A little jisbon comes with this chapter :) ****Thank you for reading.**

Mark was going to shoot her, but Jane came in and took his gun. The police appeared in minutes as they heard the shooting.

Jane couldn't believe it, he was right there, he fell asleep. He saw Andrews's lifeless body. He took his pulse. Andrew was death the he saw her

"No please! Lisbon!"

Jane leaned over Teresa's unconscious body noticing blood over her forehead, but she was breathing, that was the important part. He wasn't so sure if the baby was okay; he noticed the table was in the floor. She must had fell when that bastard hit her.

Call 911 now, this woman is 12 weeks pregnant!

He couldn't fail Lisbon a second time, he already lost her husband, and he won't let her lose her child too. Suddenly he the consultant felt he needed to be with her. He wasn't going to leave her alone in that moment. When the paramedics came in barking different codes, he didn't move from her side. They tried to move him away but it was useless.

When they were inside the ambulance Teresa woke up, her eyes looked dizzy because of the head injury. Jane could tell she wasn't completely there. The only thing he could do was to hold her hand tight

"Jane", she said with a whisper.

"Lisbon, I am here, I won't leave okay?" I need you to stay with me, talk to me

"Is Andrew ok? She winced in pain", Jane panicked there was something wrong with the baby.

Jane couldn't tell her what happened. It would make things worst

"I need you to stay calm; we are just a few blocks from the hospital." But it was useless her pulse raced and she was unconscious again."

"You need to hurry up!"

* * *

_Teresa saw a blurry image, she could guess it was Andrew, he was walking towards he__r with a serene smile, they were in a dark room and his body was illuminated by a thread of light._

"_Andrew no, you are not dying you hear me?"_

"_Andrew took his arms around her and hugged tight"_

"_You are so beautiful Teresa, I love you so much, I want you to be happy"_

"_I will take care of both of you. I know you are strong but still I promise you will never be alone."_

"_After th__at he heard him whisper, we are having a baby girl"_

_Everything went dark_

Bosco was furious; he couldn't understand why things happened that way, that son of a bitch wasn't supposed to be in the country; there was no trace of him inside Sacramento or California. But he was at CBI now; he would make him pay for what he had done to Teresa and his husband wasn't going to walk out.

He arrived to CBI and barked different orders to his team, he saw blood in Teresa's office and pushed those bad feelings aside, she had to be alive. He should have stayed with her. The agent needed to know how she was. He couldn't ask Minnelli, he left the minute he knew Teresa was injured. There was no alternative; he had to go to the Hospital to find out.

Jane was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, waiting outside the ICU. He didn't feel anything; he was only thinking about one thing: Lisbon. When horrible things like this happened he learned how much he cared about his boss, he drove her crazy most of the time but it was simply because he liked fighting with her. It made him feel alive, plus sometimes he managed to make her smile. Those days were the best; they seemed so far away now. It was going to be difficult make her smile now Andrew was death. He remembered how it was to lose his family, how all his life changed. It nearly drove him insane. But there was a difference, she had her child, she was going to fight for her baby and he was going to be there for her.

"Jane?"

"Are you asleep?" It was Minnelli

"Oh Virgil, no I was resting my eyes."

"I brought you tea"

"Thanks. "

"Are there any news?"

Not yet

"I can't believe this happened, Teresa doesn't deserve this, and her child……"

"The baby will be ok"

"I hope you are right"

Jane wanted to be right.

Just in that moment Bosco came in the hallway.

"Patrick Jane! What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be"

"What?"

"You were just next to her office, and you didn't do anything!"

Bosco put both hands over Jane's vest and lifted him. He wanted to kill him in that exact moment.

"Sam, stop! Minnelli stood up between the two of them"

"Calm down, this wasn't anybody's fault, that guy was a lunatic, and he was sent by Red John"

Sam let Jane go. He was surprised when the consultant didn't provoke him as always.

"He turned to Minnelli"

How is she?

"There is nothing jet. You should go; you need to talk with Andrews parents. And I need to attend a press conference in a few hours."

Jane, stay here. I want to know how she is doing.

"I will keep you updated"

She felt her head throbbing, she remembered Andrew, and her chest ached. He was death. He was her husband, a wonderful man he didn't deserve to die like that. Teresa didn't want to open her eyes she was afraid to find out. But she had to; she had to open her eyes.

She was surprised to see Jane's head resting beside her hand.

"Jane?"

"Jane lifted her head; he didn't know how much time he slept. He saw his pale boss watching at him."

"Hi sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"I have been better."

"Is my baby ok?"

"Jane could see fear in her eyes."

"Your baby is fine; they are keeping you here just in case."

"Teresa I…"

"I know. Andrew is dead"

Teresa couldn't stop the tears that were coming out. She had to control herself but it was impossible. Jane understood, he just pulled her body to his and hugged her. She gave in without any fight. She was broken.

"I am so sorry Teresa. I know it is useless to hear this but things are going to be okay". He whispered to her ear.

He held her tight until she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** I don't own the mentalist

**I know its sad, but it will be better next chapters, thanks for reading!**

Teresa was woken up by the constant beeping of the ICU machines. She didn't understand why she was still there. She saw Jane with the same clothes on and got it, it had only been a few hours. She needed to say goodbye to Andrew, she had to see him one last time. She knew he was in the same hospital as her. Without any doubt she woke up Jane.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yes, I need to ask you a favour"

Anything

"I need to see Andrew"

"Jane was perplexed, as far as he knew she was aware of loosing her husband."

"Teresa………."

She didn't correct him when he said her first name, he thought it was because in some way they felt the same pain and anger for loosing someone, made them equals regarding feelings. They were more than co-workers now

"I know he is in this hospital; I want to see him before they take him to the morgue."

"I know you can, please, I got to say goodbye"

He couldn't say no to her. If he had de opportunity of watching his family one last time, he wouldn't miss the chance. Besides, he believed she was strong enough to face the situation. Unlike him six years ago

"Ok, you wait here I will talk to the nurse. By talk he meant hypnotize her of course."

In less than 15 minutes they were passing the corridors. Jane had to take her on a wheelchair. They couldn't raise suspicion

He knew were Andrew was, when they reached the room, he leaned in front of Teresa.

"I will be right here, take all the time you want."

"Thanks"

She stood up and walked in the room, closing the door.

She stared at Andrews's body was lying in the middle of the room, over a table. His expression was as peaceful as in her dream. She took a chair and sat beside him. She didn't know were to start, how to say how much she would miss him, or how devastated she was for him not ever meeting his child. Tears started to fell as she felt a hand in her shoulder,

Andrews's mom was standing behind her she looked just as broken as she was.

"Oh, Rose I am so sorry "

Oh dear you don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault. I know you loved him very much and he knew that. I am not going anywhere Teresa. I will be there when you need me, you are like a daughter to me, don't you dare to think l am letting you alone in this.

"I am sure you need to be with him right now but please, don't stay long, you need rest."

Teresa stayed with Andrew until they took him away. That night she couldn't sleep at all, every time she tried she heard the shooting and Red John smiley face .She was surprised to see Jane sitting next to her repeating everything was going to be alright .Never taking his hand away from hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist

Here is chapter 12, I will be updating a larger one soon.

Thanks **to eblonde**, **Angelic dEvil xo** for the reviews :)

"Tell me why!"

"You know why Teresa, I can't let get back to work yet. You got to follow the rules, you are on two weeks leave and it's only been five days."

"Come on boss, you know that as chief you have the last word."

"I know, but I really think you need time off because of all you have been through."

"That's exactly what I mean, it has been hell and if I have more time alone I will go insane."

Teresa went from the hospital to the funeral, after that Andrews parents invited her to stay in their house, they didn't want her to fall apart in her own home being alone. It was the best for her and the child. She was grateful with the offer. She didn't want to go home yet, there were too many memories in there so she needed to occupy her mind in another things and she still had her job for that. Obviously her boss didn't understand that at all.

You need to grieve Teresa; you can't shut down the pain, it will get back on you eventually.

"I am not! Okay maybe I am, but I am doing it for my child. I will be okay, please trust me."

Minnelli couldn't say no to her, he was concerned of course, but he had to trust her.

"Well if that's what you want I can't stop you, but we are playing by the same rules."

"And that means"

"No field work"

"Yes boss. Thank you." Teresa walked towards the door.

"Teresa wait"

"Minnelli approached and hugged her, "I am so proud of you, I don't know what I would have done in your situation "

"I know you would be fine, thank you so much for your support

"Any time"

Minnelli watched her walking out of the office, he sighed in concern,she was like a daughter to him.

Back at the bullpen, Teresa was heading her office when Jane saw her,

"Hey you, tell me you are not thinking on working today"

"How do you know?"

"I told you Teresa, our minds are connected"

"You were outside Minnelli´s office and heard the whole thing right?"

"You caught me". Anyway, I am happy you are coming back this early. I know you need it, but I have to say you will have to start tomorrow."

"I am inviting you to lunch, in the park. We have any case to solve and it's a beautiful day"

"I am not hungry Jane"

"You will be, come on at least do it for the little one." He said this staring to her belly and smiling."

That wasn't fair; he knew how important the baby was for her.

"Please don't tell me you are in trouble"

"I swear I am not; I want you to eat that's all"

It was a sunny day, if Teresa wasn't going through that amount of pain she would enjoy it, but that wasn't the case, as much as Jane tried to make her feel better she couldn't ignore the tears that were fighting to come out. After walking around a little they sat down in the grass. Teresa noticed how much her belly had grown in the past week, if Andrew was right and it was a girl, she would name her after his mom. Jane looked at Teresa; he admired her strength and also her beauty which was increased by the pregnancy. Teresa caught him

"What"

"You are a glowing mom"

"I am really far from glowing, I keep throwing up."

"Nausea will be over soon don't worry. now eat"

Jane had brought salad, sandwiches and strawberries for dessert. She enjoyed her lunch for the first time in days.

"I am moving out from my house this weekend, I can't be there anymore, I have tried to cope with the fact that he is not around anymore but being in our house is making things more difficult."

"I understand. Jane wished he could do the same thing with his own house, but after learning Teresa was suffering because of Red Johns insanity he wanted revenge even more."

"I am really proud of you Teresa"

"Thanks Jane"

"I think you should call me Patrick, at least outside the office"

Teresa thought the blond consultant earned the privilege of calling her by her first name with all he had done and was currently doing for her.

Thanks Patrick. They stayed a while watching all their surroundings until the sun came down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist

Hi everyone, I just started university again so there is a lot to do, but I couldn't abandon this fic. So here it is chapter 13, I know its little, forgive me!.

That weekend Teresa was surprised to see Jane and the team standing outside her house to help her move. She was very touched with their gesture, to the point of nearly crying in front of them. They understood completely and didn't mention anything to her. Of course they wouldn't leave her alone with all those things happening to her. Rose, her mother in law wanted to help, but Teresa didn't let her, she had done enough already taking care of her in her own house. But she insisted, so she was going to drop by later to her new apartment to help her organise everything.

Rigsby and Van Pelt started with the kitchen; their boss had already named the boxes so they could only wrap the things up. Of course Rigsby found his way in opening the fridge in order to find enough food for his breakfast.

"Hey Wayne"

"What"

"You are being impolite; you didn't ask Lisbon if you could eat her food."

"I did, she said it was ok, he was already taking one piece of bread." Van Pelt rolled her eyes.

"Just start packing we are supposed to make things easy for her"

Rigsby nodded and took some plates from the cupboard in front of him. He didn't stop eating though.

Jane and Cho were assigned to the living room. Jane noticed the large amount of books that were in the shelves. He knew they were from Andrew; he had his same preferences in literature. He really liked the guy, he was madly in love with Teresa, it was just not fair. Cho interrupted his thoughts.

"I think you should be with Lisbon, she doesn't look ok"

"She is just grieving, we have to let her."

"I know, but at some point you should be there with her, you know how it feels"

Yes, I am just giving her some space.

I think she had enough space this past week, its time for you to show up.

Kimball Cho was indeed a wise man, he hide that quality behind his plane expression; he always had the exact words for every difficult situation, whatever it was.

Without thinking twice he went upstairs, Lisbon was packing things in her room. He was surprised when he didn't see any furniture. There were only a few boxes lying in the floor, he guessed they where Teresa's. She saw her packing the last one.

Were you hiding a magic wand? Because that's cheating you know. He tried to steal at least one smile from her. She did smile a little

"Andrews's mom took care of his clothes and the furniture, since it wouldn't fit in my apartment."

I am keeping his laptop and books.

"I see" How are you doing?

I slept last night. Without nightmares

That's A lot

It is indeed Thank you for being there at the hospital and here with me.

| Will always be there for you,

Back then the only thing, managed to keep was my wife's favorite book. Pride and Prejudice (1) I used to tease her about how many times she had read the book and seen the movie. It had a lot of marks and annotations. I always read it because in that way I can still have some sort of connection with her memory. I think that if you keep his things its okay in that way you can remember him with good memories.

By looking at Jane Teresa compared him with a mirror, she could see her pain right through his eyes. Lisbon was grateful everyone was there to support her, especially with Jane. He was right there, saying the right things without messing up with her feelings. He understood her pain; he had been through the same kind of traumatic events.

Thank you for being here Patrick. It means a lot to me.

"You are welcome, I told you I would be there for you, no matter what, remember? Now don't you dare taking that boxes, I will"

They got to Teresa's apartment; it was in the first floor, so it was easy to take her things in. Thanks to Ribsgy there wasn't enough food in the fridge, they were starving. Van Pelt smacked his shoulder. Cho proposed ordering Chinese, and so they did. As soon as they took in the furniture, Cho and Rigsby sat down to rest a little before the food came in. Teresa started taking care of the kitchen, finding the right place for everything, Jane and Van Pelt helped her until the redhead noticed what Teresa decided was going to be the baby's room, without thinking twice she went there to plan the decoration.

You don't have to search for a decorator, you already have Van Pelt

Teresa smiled

I know. It's great actually, but she will have to get along with Andrews mom. I don't know how that is going to be.

Teresa placed one of the baby's ultrasound prints in the fridges door, Jane took a was right behind her.

"She is perfect"

"How do you know is a she?"

"Just a hunch"

* * *

Thank you for reading :]

* * *

(1) Pride and Prejudice , Jane Austen


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry for the delay, But here it is :D.I Hope you like it. I loved _Red all over _ Jisbon moments.**

**Disclaimer:** I wish!

Three months and two weeks . Every member of the team was concerned for their boss; after all she had been through, she was handling it knew it was because of the baby. Teresa was more concerned about her health, ate at proper times and got a nap every now and then. Jane was doing a good job taking care of her; he didn't get in any trouble while working the cases and also moved his preferences over the brunette's couch.

It was eleven am and there wasn't any case running, Jane was lying in Teresa's couch looking at the ceiling, when he heard her walking back and forth

"She is moving again "

"Yes she is" Jane kept his eyes shut, It happened often.

Teresa already knew she was having a baby girl, the week before she had an ultrasound and they told her the big news. Jane was there to pick her .He was worried when she came out of the exam room sweeping the tears out of her eyes. He approached her immediately

"_Hey is everything all right?" of course he thought there was something wrong with the baby._

"_Yes it's just …. I am having a girl". The nurse just told me. She didn't tell anyone that the one who told her the big news was Andrew. _

_Jane let out a sigh of relief, Jane's__ face lighted up he hugged her._

"_I knew it. Here, take this". He gave her a tiny box. it was wrapped with purple paper_

"_What's this?"_

"_Open it and you will see"_

_Teresa sat in__ one of the waiting room chairs, Jane sat next to her. She opened the little box, it contained a little piece of silver it had a little girl silhouette. She immediately looked at Jane._

"_Jane it is..."_

"_It is from Van Pelt, she gave it to me just in case you were having a girl. She is already planning the baby shower as you can imagine."_

_Tears started to come out again it had been two months and things were getting better, she was healthy, at least she was trying to eat properly. On the other hand, she was huge. Her belly was bigger and she could feel the baby there were moments like those in which everything went backwards._

"_I am sorry, it's the gesture I must thank her."_

"_You don't have to be sorry". He gently wiped out her tears. _

"_This world is going to be brighter with a little girl just like you, or maybe tremble if she gets your bad temper if you get my drift"_

_He showed her his playful smart smile._

_She chuckled. " I wont say anything to fight that"_

Back to present Jane observed the expecting mom walking back and forth. Teresa was loosing her mind. There were moments in which her little baby moved in such a way she wanted her to stand up and walk to calm her down.

"She is bigger I can feel it."

The first time Teresa felt her baby kicking she was so amazed she nearly cried but now she was loosing her mind, the little human being could be really playful inside her.

" I can't sit down for too long without her tiny hands and toes pressing her bladder and most of her organs."

"You only need to walk slowly. In that way she will calm down. Let's go to the park"

"I have work to do "

"We don't have any case running now. We can take a few hours, besides is 4 o'clock; you will be home in an hour so you better take your things"

Teresa would have said no, but to be honest she didn't want to be alone. Solitude was taking toll on her, sometimes feeling her baby inside wasn't enough, she needed company.

"Ok, but you better drive slow, at least do it for the baby"

"I will, and, for the record, I am doing it for both of you"

Lisbon gave him a quizzical look

"You are up to something. Please Patrick I am not in the mood"

"There is nothing, you need to walk, you can't be stuck in your office all day"

"I walk in the weekends"

"That is not enough"

She took her things and in ten minutes they were in Headquarters lobby, Jane did some indications to Van Pelt without Lisbon noticing, the whole team had a surprise for her back at home.

Already in the park Jane bought Teresa an Ice Cream,

"How do you know I wanted one?"

"I told you our minds are connected my dear."

"Yeah right"

They kept watching the children in the playground, one of them was with his dad, he was trying to build a castle in the sand with the little one .She watched them with a sad expression

"She won't have that"

"I will be there, Cho, Rigsby and your brothers will."

Lisbon chuckled,

"I just imagined Cho in the playground it is just surreal".

"I agree."

Jane paid attention to his watch

"We should be going, we are late"

"Late for what?"

"You will see"

They arrived to Teresa's house, just on time. Van Pelt texted Jane, the party was ready.

"We are in my house"

"That's perceptive"

Teresa noticed the balloons held outside the door

"A party"

"Yes, but not any party its your baby shower "

"And you knew it the whole time"

"Of course, now we need to get in there. The team, your father and mother in law and your brothers are in there."

Teresa was fluttered, she didn't like parties but this was different, this was for her and was her baby girl. They were taking care of her and she was grateful.

"Come on Patrick, I want to see you try not to drop the egg in one of the games."

"If you wish"

**Next chapter: the baby shower :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist

**Chapter 15- Thank you so much for the reviews! They kept me writing.**

Jane only had assisted to one baby shower in his life, his daughter's. It was quite boring though, his wife's family didn't like him to much. They didn't make him feel welcomed, and when the physic occupation started to grow in importance things turned worst. His wife tried to make them get along in family reunions but it was worthless. Everyone, specially her parents, had their own ideas about the subject, and they didn't approve the way Jane was handling the whole situation. Their daughter was alone all the time, because her husband had clients in different states, and couldn't turn down his for her. and all because of the money, the bloody money. They had more than enough to live, but he wanted more.

Jane could still remember his wife trying to convince him to let go, to spend more time with her, when she mentioned the baby shower, he couldn't say no of course, it was his daughter first party, he couldn't miss it. Things didn't turn that well though, besides the coldness of the guests, he received a call on the middle of the party from one of his clients. He had to go, preferred to go actually, he was getting bored and also his ego was so big he didn't have to think much about what was the right thing to do. His wife was upset; they had an argument when he came back the next day.

She wanted him there with her, she was pregnant of his child, it wasn't fair that some random client was more important. He said her family was impolite, that they were trying to change his life, and hers to. She was crushed. Of course he regretted his words, but that didn't change anything; he just promised he would try to be there for her every time she needed him. But he failed. Jane tried to push his bad memories; he had to be there for the expecting mom.

He observed Teresa as they went in the apartment; she was amazed to see her brothers, Tommy came with Cassandra, his wife, and their five year old twins, Oliver and Matt. Teresa was surprised to see how much they had grown up. Her second brother, Mathew was there with his wife Violet and their little for year old was Teresa's favourite, all because she took after her mom, the little girl was a living portrait of her grandmother.

And finally there was Benjamin, the last brother, he came with his fiancé as he was recently engaged, they made a cute couple. Teresa said hi to the rest of the guests. Andrews's parents were there, they were surprised to see how much her belly had grown. Rose, the mother in law couldn't stop rubbing her stomach, she was a proud grandma. And she wasn't the only one, Van Pelt was overexcited, what scared Rigsby a little. Cho brought his girlfriend; the whole team was surprised to see how calm he was by sharing his personal life with the rest of the people.

Virgil Minnelli, Sam and Mandy Bosco were the last ones to arrive. Minnelli looked like a happy grandpa; he hugged Teresa so tight it seemed he hadn't seen her in years. Sam , tried to pull back his emotions, he loved watching the brunette lately, to his opinion she looked more gorgeous than ever. The only thing he managed to say was:

"I see Jane is here"

"Sam please behave." Mandy said

"Oh don't worry, that's everyday issue". Teresa said.

"I bet on that"

Jane was surprised to see how everyone fitted in the tiny apartment; he sat down in a chair next to Teresa, he was glad to see she was enjoying her party. She introduced him to her brothers; of course they didn't know him. They shook hands and exchanged appreciations about Teresa, they recognized she was a little grumpy and impatient and started teasing her around.

"Hey as I can recall is my baby shower"

"Oh sure sis, I hope the little one doesn't get your bad temper"

Teresa tried to hit him, but she couldn't, he stepped back, with a big grin. She couldn't stand up easily in order to chase him

"Wait until I give birth." Jane chuckled.

"I am starting to like your brothers" Jane whispered in Teresa's ear.

"So you are Tess consultant, as I am informed," said Tommy.

"Yes, I am in her team, a valuable collaborator."

"That's funny, wait until I tell them about how much paper work you make me do every single day"

"That's all you are allowed to do for now my dear"

Teresa gave him her evil glare, she was about to say something when Van Pelt announced the games were about to start.

As the mom, Teresa had to select every contestant. She picked, Jane and her three brothers. They were supposed to eat baby food. The one who empty it first won. Mathew's can slip from his hands and crashed into the floor. Tommy started well but choked in the next two minutes. The final round was between Benjamin and Jane. Jane was done first. In that instant he had a flashback. He used to play that game with his daughter, he always let the little girl win, to make her laugh and tease him, he loved her smile. He stood up smiling, nobody noticed; they thought it was because we just had won. But Teresa did notice, his eyes were not in her living room, they were far for a little while even when he came back to sit next to her. She didn't mention it, it wasn't the time.

Two more games and next thing in the agenda was opening the gifts. Rose had knitted a lot of baby clothes for her granddaughter, they were beautiful. Her brothers gave her a lot of diapers and a mini rocking chair for the little one. The team's gift was a surprise. It had to wait to the end of the party; Jane had to bring the last preparations. Teresa was clueless she didn't know what were they up to.

Jane went to the kitchen to bring the cake when he saw a piece of paper slipped through the door. it was a letter.

_Dear Mr Jane_

_I imagined you would be here, Agent Teresa Lisbon, is a lucky woman. _

_You will hear from me soon,you owe me._

Jane nearly destroyed the letter, but it was Red John , it was evidence and he had to think clearly. He took the cake and came back to the living room.

**I know it seems cruel,**** Red John appearing just in this particular day, but Jane will handle it well. There is a little angst in next chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**MJ**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry for the delay, I hope you like it : )**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist. I wish!

Jane took the cake to the living room he couldn't tell Teresa about the letter yet. All her family was there, besides, the letter was directed to him. But she could get hurt; he couldn't allow that, she had enough on her plate already. The cake was her favorite, because it had strawberries. Van Pelt couldn't avoid drawing a little baby with chocolate cream and m&ms, Cho kept saying that she wasn't five anymore. But it was useless; she was too exited with the idea.

Most of the guests went home after eating the cake, the only ones left were team and Rose, who dared to clean up, but Teresa and Van Pelt didn't let her. She went home cursing with disapproval,ut b happy for her granddaughter; she would have the best environment growing up. One gift was left, the teams. It was the last surprise for their boss, they had been making the arrangements in the previous week. Van Pelt and Rose had already painted the little one room. It was light purple, they wanted to start decorating it, but a case came through and they didn't have enough time to continue. Teresa decided she would do the decoration after the baby was born, it didn't have to be right away. The first couple of months the baby would be sleeping in her room, if she got any sleep at all.

The team decided to start the decoration before the shower, they had one week to place the crib and the furniture, Rose told them everything their boss wanted to be placed in the baby room. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt took turns between office hours. Jane was the one making excuses for them, Teresa was suspicious but there wasn't any case running so she could be permissive, she could blame the hormones. When Rose take off they guided her to the baby's room.

"Eyes closed Teresa, don't cheat!"

"They are closed"

Van Pelt opened the door.

Teresa couldn't believe it. It was the cutest baby room that she had ever seen in her life. It had a beautiful crib decorated with lace. Every wall was decorated with little frames with little rabbits and butterflies motives, it was adorable. Teresa hugged Van Pelt she knew the agent was the responsible for all the cuteness.

"Guys it's beautiful, I have no words"

"Is the least we can do for you boss."

"Oh Minnelli told us he is going to give you his present when the baby is born" Van Pelt said.

Thank you, everything was perfect, the party, this… you are awesome.

"We know that" Jane said

"You must be tired, we should go ".Said Cho

!Yes we must go, see you at the office"said Van Pelt, pulling Rigsby, who wanted to eat more cake

"Go I will stay and clean up; after all is my contribution to the party "said Jane

They all agreed happily, Jane knew he had to talk to Teresa about the letter, but they had to be alone, they would tell the rest when they took it as evidence.

Jane started picking up and washing the plates, he didn't let her even pick them up, when she argued he said:

"You are exhausted, go and lie on the couch; I will finish in a minute"

She didn't fight that back, she was indeed exhausted and but the baby kept kicking, so she couldn't lie down yet. She preferred to stay giving him company. He seemed a little distracted.

"you seem nervous"

"Is something wrong? "

Ten seconds passed and Jane didn't answer

"Patrick?"

"I need to talk to you about something, but you must not freak out."

"Now you are freaking me out"

"I saw this under your door"

He gave her the letter. As she read she sat down, she turned pale and in that moment, they both looked at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because we were celebrating"

"Patrick this is serious, you could be in great danger, we need to start investigating now, one of my neighbors probably saw him"

"That is exactly what scares me, he knows were you live, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, I would never forgive myself Teresa"

Teresa saw the concerned expression on Jane's face, he looked really scared, it was the first time she saw him without the happy mask he usually wore.

"Patrick, look at me" .Jane looked into her green deep eyes

"Nothing is going to happen, I will be ok. I wont let anyone hurt you or my baby. Understand?"

Jane nodded. He was still scared, but her strength gave him hope. He admired her so much, he didn't want her to be alone, not with a serial killer chasing them.

"Tomorrow we will talk to Minnelli".she said

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want you to be alone"

"Thank you Teresa"

"No problem Patrick, It will be ok. I promise."

"Let's watch some television; I won't be able to sleep until she sleeps. She pointed at her belly

Jane smiled at her. They both sat on the couch, they were both scared, but they weren't alone. Both knew exactly the same thing about loss and would fight back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist**

**a/n : ****Hi I am sorry for the delay, too much college assignments. I know is short maybe misspelled. But I will make it up for next one. Thank you everyone for reading, thanks to my reviewers too.**

Jane woke up staring at bunnies and butterflies. He had been dreaming about his daughter's first birthday party, he remembered her smiling all the time; she looked gorgeous in her little pink dress. The best thing was that his wife's family wasn't there. They had prepared a small intimate party just for the two of them and two more couples who came with their children two. He never heard of them after his family was killed, he knew they blamed him for their deaths. And they were right.

Jane tried to push bad feelings apart; Red John was the main issue. He was surprised to notice he didn't think about revenge as a goal anymore. Now the only thing he focused on was protecting Teresa. She didn't deserve that bad luck; she already lost her husband that had been tough. He knew perfectly that she was strong but at the same time she was in a vulnerable condition, there was a little one to care about and he had to be there for her

Teresa had to be clear about something, she was scared. Red John was one more time after Jane, and this time she was the target too. But this time it wasn't just her, she was six months pregnant. Her baby girl was the most important thing in the world and she wasn't sure she would be able to protect her. Not with Red Johns background. He had killed Jane's family, he could kill hers too. Her mind drifted on the memory of her husband, she missed him, she wanted to see him walk through the door with his wide smile and tell her everything would be all right wrapping her in his arms. She really missed Andrew, with all her heart. Tears started to drain through her face.

Jane stared at his phone; it was nearly six o'clock and Teresa would wake up any minute, she had to eat before they went to headquarters. He was surprised to see her already making breakfast in the kitchen. Her gaze met his and he noticed she had been crying.

"Hi I came to make you some breakfast, did you sleep well?" Jane said

"Not much, do you want some tea?"

"I would love a cup"

Water started to boil in that instant and Teresa brought two cups.

"I see you are drinking tea more often", Jane said

"Yes since I am not allowed to drink coffee."

"There is still decaf"

"Is not real coffee" she stated

"That's true. Oh I forgot to give you your gift"

Patrick, you don't have to, you already gave me a lot of things

"I want to, Take it"

He gave her what seemed a book, it was wrapped and it had a ribbon on it

"I know is cheesy but I wanted it to be a surprise"

She unwrapped the gift ,It was a book of baby names.

"I figured you already had names selected but here is information about each of them "

"I am so grateful" she started to cry. He held her in a hug

"Come on, don't cry or I am going to cry too"

"I am so afraid Patrick, I miss Andrew. I don't want him to kill my baby"

"Teresa, I wont let anything happen to you or your daughter "this time he rubbed her belly

"I want you to know that"

"I know that, it is just, I am afraid."

"It is okay to be afraid, I am too"

"Come on, It is early, you can sleep a little before we go to Headquarters"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist

What? Minnelli said looking at the piece of evidence.

Patrick and Teresa were already in his office. Standing in front of him, Patrick offered her his seat but she refused, she was too worked up with the whole Red John thing and she wasn't going to act calm in front of Minnelli , he knew her too well for that.

She observed cautiously on her boss reaction, he was obviously angry.

"Why the hell you didn't tell me earlier? This is a very dangerous serial killer Teresa you know it! You had to report it immediately, if not for you, for your child's sake!"

"Boss all happened too fast. I didn't notice the letter in the first place, Jane did, He told me at the end of the party, it was too late to call you, and he stayed with me."

"You are a cop Teresa, act like one."

Patrick noticed Minnelli was overreacting; he was hurting Teresa's feelings. He could read pain in her eyes when he spoke the last few words. And he was right; Teresa was hurt, she knew it as he saw her moving towards the door as tears were coming down her cheeks.

Before he headed the door he looked at Minnelli

"You know what? I can't do this right now; I will be in my office."

When she was gone, Patrick spoke.

"Virgil, please, lets focus nothing is going to change the way we handled the situation I know you are concerned about Teresa, but she is really stressed right now ,she knows what Red John means and you are aware of that. Right now you made her feel useless."

Virgil sat down on his chair, defeated.

"God! it wasn't my intention. I don't want anything to happen to her. After all she has been through, it is not fair Jane. It is just not right."

"I know, but yelling at her is not going to solve anything." Patrick said.

You are right; He took his cell phone and called Bosco, who came immediately.

"I want you to take a look at this", Virgil said.

Bosco saw the smiley face and Teresa's name on the letter, his expression changed from concern to anger. Anger at someone in particular: Jane.

He was about to talk, when Minnelli interrupted.

"I want your team to start the investigation. Go to Teresa's neighbourhood; ask the people if they saw something strange yesterday. I want to know everything you find out, this guy has to be locked up before he does more harm. I know you will do your best Sam. And please, I want you to work with Jane, he knows valuable information. I know you don't like him, but is Teresa we are talking about."

Sam looked at Patrick, he wanted to punch him in the nose, but, he knew the death of his family wasn't his fault. So he tried to contained himself, he still didn't like him, but he needed his help. Teresa couldn't be hurt anymore.

Ok, I will send my team now.

"I will talk to you later", he said, looking at Jane.

Minnelli and Patrick were left in the office.

"Jane, I want you to be with Teresa all the time, I don't want her to be left alone, if you can't please ask someone on her team. She can't be alone, you understand me?"

"I do, in fact I am going there right now, but Virgil, you need to apologize to her, she would feel better that way"

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can."

Patrick had been warned by Van Pelt as she saw her boss entering her office with tears in her eyes. He didn't tell what happened upstairs nor he talked about Red John thread, it wasn't the time yet. He promised he would check on her.

Teresa sat down before tons of paperwork to be filled, she felt awful. She didn't want Minnelli to be mad at her; it was the last thing she wanted. He was like a father to her, she hated to disappoint him. But what else she could do? She was already mourning her husband; she wasn't in full shape yet and knows she was the next target of his killer.

Someone knocked her door.

"Come in ,she said, not looking who it was."

"Hey, are you ok?" Patrick said.

"Yes". She lied of course, as she didn't look at him on the eye. She was a terrible liar.

"Minnelli didn't mean what he said, you know that"

"I know Patrick, now please if you excuse me…"

She was about to say she had a lot of work to do but something stopped her. Between two case files, there was a new letter, she recognized her by the bloody face on the bottom. This time it said:

_I know it is a girl Teresa, congratulations.__ It would be awful if something happens to her._

_Give Patrick my best_

**I know this was supposed to be a larger chapter, but I wanted to stop here.**** It will worth it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there! I am sorry for the delay, college**** is driving me nuts. Thank you for your reviews and the author/story alerts, they mean a lot to me : ).**

Teresa kept staring at the note, she was in shock, he didn't listen Patrick asking repeatedly what the matter was. Red John managed to enter in both private and professional spaces, he nearly destroyed her family and now, he was completing the damage trying to freak her out. And he was succeeding. It was her baby, her little girl, Andrews's daughter.

Patrick looked at Teresa, he could tell that piece of paper held a bomb, her skin turned pale and her eyes didn't focus on anything.

"Teresa? What is it?"

"He has been here, in my office."

Then it hit him, there was another thread but this time, it was in CBI Headquarters. He knew perfectly well there were two places in which Teresa felt safe: her house and CBI, now those places were threatened by a serial killer. He could tell her world was falling apart rapidly.

He tried to stay calm and walked around her desk and leaned beside her.

"Teresa, look at me"

She didn't move

"Please"

After two minutes, she did, she looked terrified, her body was shacking. She was indeed in shock, and he had to pull her back from it this wasn't doing any good for the baby.

"Now hear me out, nothing is going to happen"

"Patrick, you couldn't stop him the first time, what makes you think this time will be different? He was here, he knows were I live."

She started walking back and ford, arms crossed, desperately

Patrick stared at her; not knowing what to do or say, she had to stop the fast pace, it wasn't doing her any good so he stood in front of her

"Teresa! Stop it! You need to stay calm". He looked at her, trying to read her thoughts, but she buried her head in his chest. .She just managed to say one thing:

"Patrick!. my little girl". He hugged her tight whispering softly

"It is going to be ok, you hear me?"

"Nothing is going to happen. You don't deserve this . He could feel how she tried to release the tension, she didn't want to cry but she was about to, as she did, he kept talking with soft words."

"It is ok to cry, it is ok to be scared, think about your little girl you cant lock down your fears it wont do her any good. You know that."

Teresa smiled, wiping tears

"She is kicking again; she is going to be a soccer player ."

"She is her mother's daughter." Teresa looked at smile was gone

"Patrick, promise me something."

"Anything"

"If something happens to me, I want you to make sure she is ok"

"But"

"Please"

"I will, but it wont be necessary, nothing is going to happen to you."

Just as he stopped talking, Van Pelt knocked,

"Boss , Is everything ok?"

"No, I have received two red john threads, the first one was after the baby shower someone slipped it trough the door. Patrick took it. it was directed to both of us."

Cho and Rigsby were already inside the office , they frowned when they saw the threads.

"The second one was this, it was directed to me."

"We will solve this boss, Minelli knows?" asked Rigsby.

Jane spoke." He already talked to Boscos team"

"What? Rigsby said. We should be in charged of the investigation, it is you boss"

Teresa was surpised, but he knew Minelli was protecting her.

"That's exactly why you cant be involved, besides, it is red john."

Cho wanted to break something," this is not don't have any case running!"

"I appreciate your concern; I really do, but its better this way. You shouldn't be involved; you are part of my team I don't want any of you to get hurt because of a murderer and with this I include you Patrick. You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

"How do you know?" Patrick was impressed.

"I see it in your eyes; you have been wonderful with me, since Andrew died even before that. You were there for me then. I need you here with me now. I need you Patrick."

He was stunned after he heard this, she needed him with her. she had never said that before. She was impressed as well, she didn't know how she ended up saying she needed him, and in front of the whole team. The three young agents looked at them with surprise, they knew something had changed between their boss and the consultant, but they didn't imagine they were that close. Someone interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Teresa I need to talk to you."

"Its ok, I already know you are in charged, so you need to look at this. She gave him the last thread. "

Sam nearly broke the paper; he would have if it wasn't evidence. He looked at Patrick , blaming him for everything.

"When did you received this? "Concern was all printed in his face.

"Half an hour ago, it was in my desk, between all the paperwork."

"I need to take this to forensics, It will be ok Teresa, this monster wont get you." He looked at Patrick again.

"I know, Now if you excuse me , I have a doctors appointment."

"You shouldn't go alone". Sam wanted to take her, he wanted to protect her be there for her. He loved her so much that seeing her that vulnerable broke his heart.

"Sam, It is a hospital."

"I think he is right. You shouldn't go alone. it is Red John".Patrick said.

"I can go with you", Said Van Pelt.

"Thanks Grace, we should go then. "

It was strange, she had no problem in going with Van Pelt, but she had been with Jane in more than one appointment she was slightly surprised that he didn't want to go with her this time, she needed him.

After half an hour .Patrick felt guilty, he wanted to be there for her, but if it wasn't for him, Red John wouldn't be doing this, he was making her life a nightmare. And it was all because he wanted to get back at him. It was better if she went with Van Pelt. He tried to convince himself that it was better to be apart, but he promised never leave her side. He had to be next to her in that appointment. He looked at his watch and run.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dis****claimer:** I don't own the mentalist

**Thank you all for reading this.**

Teresa sat with Grace outside the exam room; they were supposed to make a new ultrasound since she was already six month pregnant. In the previous ultrasounds she had been with Jane, but he waited outside. The only person that went through the ultrasound experience with her was Rose. But this time she couldn't be there, they decided not to tell her about any of Red John threads, as she could be emotionally vulnerable, and the way Teresa was acting gave pretty much information away. She couldn't let herself relax a little bit. There were so many things going on with her life, but mostly with Jane's.

On the other hand, Grace Van Pelt was hardly herself during Red John cases; she hated what that monster was doing to her boss and all those people before. Teresa had been so comprehensive when she found out about her and Rigsby that she had to do something in return. At least she was there to give her some comfort.

"Do you want something to eat? I can bring you something."

It was a fact that she wasn't hungry but at least she had to try. She had no answer.

"Boss?"

"I am worried about Patrick, he feels all this is his fault and that is not true at all."

"I know, you told him, he will understand."

"I hope that happens soon, I need him to be ok. I know I shouldn't tell you this since I am your boss…"

"Right now you are my friend and I am here for you. I know you are tough you will get through this. I think Jane will be better, and if that doesn't happen we won't leave you alone."

"Thank you Grace, It's hard but I will get through this, no one is touching my child, It only will only happen under my grave."

"Teresa Lisbon?" The nurse came in.

"We are ready for you"

Patrick wasn't a huge fan of traffic jams, especially under these circumstances, half an hour passed and anyone was moving. He wanted to get to the hospital in time to be with Teresa, he promised he would be there and self pity was making him blind again. At least the fact that Van Pelt was with her calm him a little, but he knew that she trusted him more than anyone in the team. He knew and lived with her things the others didn't imagine. That was the reason why he needed to be there, in that way she didn't have to lock down her emotions.

After one hour, he reached the hospital, finding Van Pelt outside, he ran

"Hey Grace, is Teresa still there? How is the baby?" Patrick was panting.

Slow down, They are both ok, I am taking her back to headquarters. She kept walking and he followed,

"Can I take her? "

"Jane," this time she was serious." if you blame yourself one more time in front of her I will make sure you don't find your couch when you are back!"

"You won't need to; I will be a hundred percent supportive. I promise I will never do that to her anymore, I have to tell her that."

"You better be. You will find her inside In OB; she is picking up the sonogram results. I will see you in the office."

"Thank you Van Pelt."

"Teresa was picking the sonogram pictures when she saw Patrick walking towards her she couldn't believe it. He was there."

"Hey you came"

"Yes, I am sorry for being late It won't happen again"

"You don't have to be sorry, look Patrick if it is not okay with you..."

"No, I want to be here more than anything. It's my way of making amends for the wrong things I made in the past"

"I want you to be here, but not because you feel guilty."

"Ok, the main reason is because I really appreciate everything you have done for me, since I came back to the bureau after they died, and I know you trust me. Look, I know you have always handled things by yourself and that you can handle this one on your own but I want to take care of you. Besides, the little one will need to be spoiled by someone."

"He said that with a wide grin."

"Teresa rolled her eyes"

"Lets be serious Lisbon, you won't spoil her at all, and that will be my job."

Teresa couldn't believe what she was hearing, Patrick Jane was indeed unique. He wanted to be with her and her baby. That was a lot.

"Ok, I don't know if I am crazy but I will say yes. However, If the time comes and you are not comfortable anymore you have to tell me"

"I will. "

But in his mind he knew that would never happen, since he was falling in love with her. He will never leave them. They stared at each other for a little while until she took the two pieces of paper.

"Well, look, I want you to meet your six month niece"

Lisbon gave him 3d sonogram print, you could see the baby clearly, and the little one was all her so far.

"She looks just like you Teresa she has your eyes."

"Oh don't be silly her eyes are not even open"

"Remember what I said, you will see."

Just in that moment his phone rang he put it in conference mode so Teresa could hear too. It was Bosco

"Jane we have a red john lead, is Teresa alone? Van pelt just came without her"

"Calm down Sam she is with me, we will be there in ten minutes."

Just as he said the last word, Teresa wad approaching the hospitals door. Patrick had to stop her from driving.  
_

Back in headquarters everyone gathered in the serious crime floor. Teresa's team was only there to give information. Bosco's team would take action, he started to explain:

"We have seen a guy near Lisbon's neighborhood; it matches with one of Red Johns "friends". He turned up to be Hardy's cousin; he is related to Andrew's murderer as well we believe he planned the attack back then."

Teresa couldn't avoid the consternation when they mentioned Andrew, they had to bring justice to him and to Rose.

"We have been following him, and he has been in this address. He pointed out the computer .We will catch him tonight and bring him here for interrogation. He will give us red John and Teresa I need your people as backup."

"We will be there. The three agents talked at the same time."

Overwhelmed by her team action Teresa looked at Bosco.

"Sam be careful this could be Red John, maybe that is his identity after all"

"I know and obviously you won't leave CBI not until we bring this guy here."

Jane moved by her side

"I will stay here with her."

Bosco couldn't hide his annoyance but he accepted. They moved quickly and Teresa and Patrick stood alone in the corridor. They didn't have a clue about what was about to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist

**a/n :****Thank you all for reviewing last chapter. This story is going to end soon, I am happy you liked it. If you have any suggestions for next chapter be free to tell.**

Four hours passed since Bosco took off. Patrick and Teresa waited for the news about the intervention. Patrick dropped himself in Teresa's couch; he wanted to be near her maybe in that way she wouldn't freak out. She tried to distract herself thinking about baby names, checking the book Patrick gave her.

They both turned to watch when someone opened the door but it was Minnelli. Patrick knew there was an important conversation waiting between the two agents so, he stood up and promised her he would be back with a cup of tea.

Minnelli took his place in the couch and Teresa sat next to him:

"Look, Teresa"

"Its ok Virgil, I am not mad. I was afraid, I didn't think as a cop."

"I know, you were worried about your child. I wasn't thinking, you are like a daughter to me. I wouldn't forgive myself if you get hurt. I am sorry I snapped"

"Teresa let her head rest over his shoulder, thank you for being there for me, you are family to me, the closest person I had ever had to a dad."

"That is why I am going to be a happy grandfather"

"Yes you will". Minelli pulled her in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment. If someone saw them, could say they were father and daughter.

"Look I have to get home for some errands; I will be back as soon as I hear from Bosco. Hopefully you will be home soon if we catch that criminal"

Teresa waited fifteen minutes for Jane in her office, but he didn't show up, so she went out to find him to the kitchen.

She was petrified when she saw a guy pointing out a gun towards Patrick; thankfully Teresa was behind the man so he didn't notice she was there. When Patrick saw the whole scene he almost screamed. Teresa was there and that man could kill both of them in any moment. She took her gun out and tried to tell Jane with signs to calm down and stay quiet.

Just as she did with Hardy a lot of time ago, when Jane's life was threatened she spoke:

"Stay right were you are, don't move"

"Oh Agent Teresa Lisbon, I was going to look for you in any moment, it is really nice to meet you, I am really sorry for your loss, Andrew was a good man…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talking about him"

"Teresa he is just trying to annoy you, don't listen to him! Just try to calm down. Jane said.

She knew he was right, he was trying to hurt her feelings by mentioning her husband that is how Red John played his horrible games. The man was masked but they knew it was him.

How it is going to be Mr Jane? I know you won't let me hurt her, would you give your life for her?

"I would, so lets end this okay".He obviously didn't want to die, he wanted a future with Teresa but if keeping her safe meant he was going to die, then so be it.

"Red John laughed furiously, not so fast you thought I was going to kill you this easily? I want you to suffer. You will die slowly and in a private place, I won't do this at CBI"

As he heard this, Patrick moved to his left so he could take Red John's gaze far from Teresa, Red John noticed and tried to shoot Jane, but the bullet only made a scar on him, Teresa shoot Red John in the leg. He wasn't going to let him kill Jane, the man had suffered enough already. All that misery had to end and they were very close to do that.

Red John fell into the floor, he looked defeated, at least that's what Teresa thought as she leaned to look if Patrick was ok, he had blood in his neck, but the wound wasn't deep.

Patrick hugged her

"Are you ok? She said"

"Yes, I am glad you are safe"

But in that moment he saw Red John approaching, he saw how he dragged her and pointed a knife to her neck.

"Isn't this perfect? Killing both of you just now, I have to say I didn't plan it this carefully."

Teresa felt her heart racing, just in that moment she was expecting a miracle, it was her and her child's life on the line.

"Don't you dare, she doesn't have anything to do with this" Patrick growled.

"Patrick", she hissed. She tried to say everything would be okay, but the psychopath interrupted her.

"Shut up", said Red John as he took the knife deep con her skin, almost hurting her.

Just in that moment Bosco came in and shoot Red John in the back, the killer fell taking Teresa with him, Patrick ran to her and lifted her body before it could face the ground.

"It is over, you hear me?" He said this hugging her tight he was telling that to both of them. She felt her body shake uncontrollably. She couldn't stand up.

Teresa felt a little dizzy, her sight was blurry, she wanted to tell him everything was ok, but the words didn't came out her body wasn't cooperating at all. Apparently she was in shock.

One of the paramedics came, he said her pressure was down and that she needed medical attention. Hearing his statement, Teresa gained some air and said:

"I am fine "

"No you are not", said Bosco. "Teresa, let them take you it is just as prevention.", this was Minelli speaking.

Boscos intervention was a trap, made by the serial killer. There was no suspect it had always been Red John. It was a trap and they fell easily.

Patrick was relieved as he saw Teresa talking about being fine, she was being her and the most important thing was that she was alive. He went into the ambulance claiming that he needed medical attention for the wound he had, it didn't hurt at all but he wanted to be near the woman he loved. He wanted to make sure everything was ok.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I WISH I COULD.

**A/N :****Another update!, I hate I am ending this story. But there are a couple of chapters left : ). Than you Ray08 and Jisbon4ever for the reviews on last chapter. And thank you all previous reviewers ! specially Deli for correcting my mistakes!.**

Patrick was sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs of the Hospital; he didn't like them at all. He was really worked up with Teresa's life being in danger and also with the fact no one was telling him or Minnelli what was happening with her. It had been half an hour since he was checked up and released. Doctors told him he only needed some stitches; he knew the bullet will only give him a scar. When he asked about Teresa the nurse told him her doctor will be with him soon.

Minnelli was pacing, he felt guilty. He had been there minutes before everything happened he could have done something to protect her favourite agent. He felt he failed as a father.

"It's not your fault Virgil; there is nothing you could do to avoid the events. Besides, Red John is dead that is all that matters, he wont torture us any longer. He was trying to say this to himself. The consultant was relieved from all the guilt he felt for loosing his family. The man who murdered them was dead."

"I know, but if I had stayed there…"

"You were doing things right, Bosco was after the man we thought was Red John. Teresa wasn't injured; things are going to be fine."

He was about to continue when he saw a very angry Sam Bosco approaching, he was about to lift Jane from the chair with both fists but Minnelli stopped him. He stood between the two men.

"Sam, we are in a Hospital, what the hell are you doing here?."

Bosco didn't care that Minnelli was between them he started shouting at Jane."

"Why on earth Lisbon ends up harmed when you are around? I told you once you are no good for her and I am repeating that now"

"Samuel Bosco! Stop right there or I will be forced to call security."

"Bosco dropped Jane on the chair. He turned to Minnelli."

"Virgil this man.. "

"I am hearing any nonsense, It is nobodies fault. Now please, get back to CBI and take care of Red John, is your case and I want it closed by tomorrow. I will update you on Teresa's health."

"Bosco didn't say a word and left."

"Thank you Virgil"

"Don't thank me, just be a good man for her, I know is too soon. She is still grieving Andrew and she is having his child. But I know you will be good for her."

"I will, I love her."

"I know you do, I saw it coming long time ago."

They stood up when they saw the doctor coming. He didn't seem to carry bad news.

"Are you here for Teresa Lisbon?"

"Yes, Is she alright? Jane asked"

"Yes, her pressure was down for a little while but we managed to stabilize her. She just needs to rest. I am keeping her here for the night just for precaution."

Jane couldn't avoid a smirk; "she is not going to like that "

"The doctor ignored him. You can see her now if you want."

"Thank you doctor"

Both men entered Teresa's room, they thought it was heartbreaking as they watch her staring up at the ceiling, they could tell she wanted to be out of that room. She was happy on seeing them though. They both stayed with her until visiting ours were off. Jane knew she didn't want to spend the night, so he convinced a nurse with his charm to let him spend the night with her , he didn't have to hypnotize her ,it was too easy.

When he came back to the room, she spoke

"I thought visiting hours were over"

"I know you want to be out of here, so I am going to help you. As she heard this she chuckled"

"And how do you think we are going to do that?"

"I have the discharge papers here, I talked to the doctor and there is nothing he can do if you want to go, you only need to sign them. He obviously said this after I assured him I would bring you back if anything went wrong. "

Teresa wouldn't believe him until he showed her the papers and a pen. With a big smile, she took the papers and started to fill them.

Minnelli was going to kill him when he found out, but the consultant knew that he couldn't avoid doing this for her, he knew that if someone obliged him to stay in a place that remembered him about the death of his wife it would be torture.

Teresa wanted desperately to be out of the hospital, to the point of letting the blond ( no more tortured )consultant drive her home. To be honest she felt like she hadn't been there for ages, she wanted some time alone to figure out things. Now that she was six months pregnant and the arrival of her baby was close, she had to figure out her feelings for the man next to her and was impressed to see he didn't break the speed limit, he was driving rather slow and as he did, people behind them were complaining.

"Patrick, I think you have to speed up"

"There is a baby on board I wont "

"The baby is in my womb, I don't think some speed is going to harm her."

"I can't believe you are asking me to go faster"

"That's because you are being overprotective, and you are driving rather slow"

"I am being cautious"

Teresa laughed, she let that one go. She was too exhausted to fight that one.

Patrick Jane was rather happy, Red John wasn't there anymore. His family was somehow revenged. He had the possibility of building a family again and with a wonderful woman, one that he had grown to admire and love through all the past years. He only hoped she would feel the same way towards him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist

**I am sorry I took so long to update, it is short, but the good thing is the story is not over yet: D.**

Four months passed and souls started do mend. Red John was death, Jane demons were gone and little Emily was about to join the world. Yes, Teresa's little girl was going to be named after her grandmother and godmother: Emily Grace. The red head was more than trilled that Lisbon baby was going to carry her name. Teresa thought it was the least she could do to say thank you. She had been there for her every time she needed; when difficult cases came along her best agent would take care of everything. she had great leadership skills.

It was difficult for her to catch any sleep the last two months. Her stomach was huge and the little girl inside her was always moving that made her be exhausted all the time. Patrick had been supportive the last month; he bought everything he could think was needed in the baby's nursery. Lisbon told him she had enough with all the presents from the baby shower. Obviously he didn't listen. They all noticed his behaviour was a way of remembering everything about having a baby in his life but they also suspected it was because his Lisbon's baby and he loved both of them.

Like right now he was on his way Teresa's house, he knew she and grace were preparing the last things in little Emily's room.

His phone went of and he pulled over to answer it. It was grace. Something wasn't going well.

"Hey Grace, what's up?" His tone was apprehensive

"You need to go to the hospital, Teresa is having the baby "

He couldn't believe her, there were two weeks left before she gave birth!

"I am going." He drove as fast as he could.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist

**Last chapter, I loved writing this fic. ****. I Include, Coldplay song "Green Eyes"**

Teresa didn't expect things going so fast, she had two weeks left before her little Emily came. She had everything organized and placed at home but Minnelli refused she came to work, he insisted on the fact that she was on maternity leave and that she should wasn't ok at all with the idea, because she had to be in an apartment alone, she knew it would be different when the baby came. She wouldn't be able to rest enough but it didn't scare her at had got to the idea of having a daughter. She couldn't wait to hold her own baby in her arms for the first knew she was getting bored so he usually will drop by with lunch and some gift for the baby. Teresa told him it wasn't necessary because she could cook, but being honest she dropped the matter quickly after realizing she couldn't move so fast because of his big rounded stomach.

Patrick didn't let her do anything around. At first it was irritating but in the end she was thankful because she felt exhausted all the time. most of the evenings they spend together watching a movie she fell asleep in the first ten minutes of didn't mind, he loved watching her sleep but she hated when he didn't wake her up to finish watching the movie. She couldn't avoid the fact that she enjoyed his company, he liked him more than a friend but she didn't know if he felt the same about her.

Right now that she was undergoing an emergency c-section she needed his light mood, she was really scared. It was supposed to be a normal labour but they noticed the umbilical cord was around the baby's neck and it could be risky if she was born that way. At least rose, her mother in law was right beside her squeezing her happened so fast, it was Saturday and she and van pelt were checking some files on the current cases at Teresa's apartment, yes, she couldn't leave work completely.

Everything was good until she started having contractions. One minute she was talking about the case and next she was wincing in pain. Grace took her to the Hospital where they met Rose, who offered to be next to her during surgery.

"It will be ok honey, everything is going to be alright"

Rose said squeezing her hand she squeezed her hand in response.

"I know, I want to see her already, "

her voice more anxious and less afraid. She was sad, because she wouldn't be able to take her daughter in her arms until she was off surgery and off anaesthesia.

Ten minutes passed and waves of electricity cursed over her body when she felt the first cry of her little Emily. She was here.

Jane burst into the Maternity ward, he seemed relieved when he saw Rigsby van pelt and Cho in the waiting area  
"How is she?"  
"We don't know, doctors said it was a risky labour, so they decided to do a c section

Rose is with her, doctor said everything was going normal and they will finish quickly."

Jane sat down; he wanted to be there with Teresa when the time came. He certainly hoped things went thirty minutes later the doctor came, he looked exhausted.

"It was tough but everything went perfectly, Teresa and the baby are in perfect health."  
Jane almost hugged the doctor,

"you can see Emily in the nursery., you will have to wait to see Teresa when she wakes up from the anaesthesia."

"Thank you doctor."

They all hurried to meet Emily. She was exactly like Teresa only with Andrews's ears.

Rose was already there with the baby in her arms. She was a happy grandma. Patrick was happy ; he looked in adoration at the gorgeous baby, just like her mom.

When they were finally thrown out from the nursery, the team went back to the office and Andrews parents promised to come back next day.  
Jane entered Teresa's room, she left a rose by her bedside and kissed her on the forehead, His eyes were stuck on her blissful face, she was a mom now, he couldn't believe it yet. He pulled a chair and sat next to her.

Teresa woke up and saw Jane sleeping in the chair next to her.

She smiled, apparently he had been there since morning, she had the baby at 10 o'clock in the morning and now she could see it was dark outside so it had been hours. She was desperate to see her baby; she hoped they could bring her soon.

She moved a little and this made Jane wake up.

"Hey happy mom congratulations, he said caressing her hand"

"Hey, I am glad you are here, "

"Me too, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but fine"

"I am sorry I couldn't be there."

You are here now. she said caressing his cheek. Patrick took her and in his own and talked

Teresa..

He was about to say something, when the nurse came in with Emily

"Hi, I thought you want to see her"

The nurse handed the baby to Teresa, she held her child for the first time and Patrick couldn't describe the amount of happiness, love and protection he saw in her eyes.

Hi Emily I am your mommy and I will love you for ever.

Hi Emily I am Patrick, and I will love your mommy for ever.

Teresa looked up at him, her heart started to beating fast.

"I know, it has been difficult for you this past months being without Andrew, but I want you to know, I will be there for you and for Emily because I am madly in love with you".

"You made me a new man, and I want to share my life with you, if you want."

"Patrick, in the last months you proved me that love can be found, even in the most painful moments. I want to share my life with you too; she moved closer and kissed him lightly."

Before I we continue, I want to sing to you. Patrick took put a piece of paper, which contained

Coldplay song **"Green Eyes"** and started to sing.

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand

That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you

I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you  
And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you

Green eyes

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind

Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, since I met you  
Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you

Green eyes  
Green eyes

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

When he looked at Teresa she had a bright smile and tears in her eyes. She really loved Patrick Jane with all her heart.I love you Teresa, Patrick told her wishing this wasn't a dream and if it was he wished never to wake up again.


End file.
